Forgetting the Past to Remember the Present
by Black Opal Coven
Summary: Old time friends Jasper, Emmett, and Edward are forced apart when the Cullens move away to Mississippi. Jasper's family is an army family and they move to the small, wet town of Forks, Washington where the Cullen family curently resides. Jasper goes to visit his old friends and meets someone new. He needs to help her forget the past to remember the present. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. I have had this idea for a while but the other day I got a more in depth idea of what to do with this. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Jasper's POV**

I am driving to my old friend Emmett's house. We had gone to school together in Junior High School down in Texas and had grown to be the best of friends. Within weeks I had been going over to his house to do homework and play video games.

I met Emmett's adoptive brother, Edward, and his parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They are such a caring and loving family even though the children were both adopted because Carlisle and Esme cannot have children.

The summer before Emmett, Edward, and my freshman year, the Cullen family moved to Mississippi. I have not seen any of them since. I still talk to Edward and Emmett via Facebook and email.

But now, two years later, my family, being an army family, moved to Forks, Washington where the Cullen family just so happens to live as well.

We've been here in Forks for a week now. We unpacked most of our stuff, and by that I mean I plugged in my computer and video game system while my family unpacked all of their boxes.

And now I can finally head over to my old friend's house. No, house is the wrong word. It is more like a mansion. It is a huge house but half of it is made of glass.

I walk up to the door and ring to doorbell. I expected Emmett or Edward, or maybe even Carlisle or Esme to answer it. But the one that opened the door was one I had never seen before. And this person made me freeze in my steps.

**That seems like a pretty good set up for the rest of the story right? I hope you don't mind the length being so short but that's all I can do right now without getting too far into the story too soon.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this story.**

**And props to anyone who can guess who Jasper saw. (And trust me, it is not who you think it is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaaaack! Sorry about the delay. I am sad to say that nobody got to me with the correct person at the door. I will admit, when I was first writing the ending to the previous chapter, I was going to have Alice open the door but just as I finished writing it, I got the idea to have who I do have open the door, open the door. That does make sense, right?**

**And in case I didn't mention it or make it known enough, this story is ALL HUMAN.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight, or the surprise character.**

**Okay, as always, I hope you enjoy.**

**Jasper POV:**

I am standing in the doorway to the Cullen house, having a stare down with the man that kills so many in their nightmares.

Standing only two feet away from me is a severely burnt up man, wearing a dark green and red striped sweater. He is also wearing a hat.

"Remember me?" The man chuckles low and deep. He reaches towards my face with his glove/claw hand thing. **(A.N. for any of you that haven't realized it, the man is Freddy Krueger from the Nightmare on Elm Street.)**

I suck in as much air as my lungs can hold to scream for help. But before a sound can come out, a familiar booming laugh comes from the dream murderer.

"Dude! You are so gullible," the man reaches up to his face to rip off a mask.

"You are going to pay for that!" I yell as I tackle him, causing him to fall backwards into his house.

"Emmett! Jasper! Is this how all of your reunions begin?" A woman with brown, wavy hair walked into the room. Her tone is scolding us at the same time she is very amused.

"It is great to see you again, Esme," I walk over to the woman that is like a second mother to me.

"Glad to have you around again, Jasper," Esme says as she pulls me into a warm hug.

"I heard the laughing. I assume our plan went well," a seventeen year old boy came down the stairs. I immediately recognized him as Edward. He has copper colored hair, pale skin, and strange hazel eyes. The latter two are a thing that all the Cullens have in common. Even though none of them are actually related. I heard Forks, Washington didn't get much sun but I thought they were just over exaggerating.

"Yeah, you should have seen his face!" Emmett's booming laugh echoed through the room.

"I told you to let me videotape it," Edward groaned. "Mom, is dinner done yet?"

"Yes, it is. I need you to go and get your father, Edward," Esme tells the copper headed son. "And you, Emmett, I need you to go get the sparkling cider from the back of Carlisle's car."

"Alice, where are you? I know you're not in your room," I hear Esme say.

"Umm… Esme… Who is… Alice?" I ask but I get no reply. Shrugging, I start looking behind the couches and in the closet. Alice must be a cat or something. That is the only logical…

But my thoughts are cut off as my eyes wander over the girl hiding in the darkest corner of the living room.

**I know it is short but… I would rather update shorter chapters more often than update with longer chapters every four or five months. Any of you agree with me?**

**Thanks for your time and see you next update!**


End file.
